Technical Communications
Technical Communications, colloquially 'Tech-com' was one of largest and most successful Resistance groups during the Machine War. Originally established by John Connor as a SIGINT group, Tech-Com's role changed gradually over time until that focus was lost and the name became synonymous with 'Resistance'. Tech-Com was infamous for its combat prowess and for liberating much of the Southern California area from SkyNET control. 'History' To be expanded. 'Tactics' To be expanded. 'Organization' To be expanded. Current Tech-Com Roster Tech-Com's organization structure was comprised of three separate groups, each of which play a unique role and offers unique roleplay opportunities. The size of the faction naturally varies as players and characters come and go, but generally there are always a good number of Tech-Com members on the server. *'Infantry' make up the bulk of Tech-Com's personnel. Infantry are the front line soldiers who most often engage in direct combat with SkyNET. *'Technical Specialists' are the engineers, inventors, and other technical staff who work hard to keep the Resistance armed and deadly. *'Medical Specialists' are the surgeons, doctors, nurses and other medical staff who work hard to keep the Resistance healthy and alive. 'Ranks' Tech-Com's ranks are loosely based on that of the U.S. military, though greatly simplified and tweaked for the sake of roleplay. The different ranks fulfill different roles in the server. Generally these roles are flexible, for example, if a Corporal is present, but there is no Sergeant, the Corporal may find him/herself playing the role of the Sergeant. 'Infantry' *Major - Leads an entire resistance unit. *Captain - Watches over the squad officers, solves disputes between officers, and works to ensure the smooth running of the resistance. *Lieutenant - In effect, the middleman between the Command Circle and the squads. Capable of all the powers a staff sergeant has. *Staff Sergeant - The head of an indivdual squad. Capable of recruitment, giving promotions and handing out punishment. Often leads operations or key parts in an operation. *Sergeant - Routinely runs operations and solves issues within the resistance. Second-in-command for a squad. A sergeant is usually someone with a large amount of technical proficiency. *Corporal - Corporals run operations and see to the day-to-day running of the squad. Corporals are tried and tested leaders, and are the lowest rank capable of authorising operations (In normal circumstances). *Lance Corporal - Lance Corporals are NCOs in-the-making. Sometimes seen as a trial rank for Corporals. *Private First Class - More of a mark of respect than a rank, the Pfc tag usually denotes technical profficiency, Pfcs are usually seen as reliable and skilled soldiers, and are more likely to be selected for important operations. *Private - The lowest rank in Tech-Com, privates are standard soldiers, their main role is to assist in the war against the machines and to follow orders. 'Specialists' Specialists are somewhat removed from the normal chain of command. *Chief Medical/Technical Officer - They are in complete control of their work areas, The Infirmary and the Technical bay. They have the lowest priority of emergency authority, though they may still issue orders to infantry when no NCO is available, and when no other mission is underway. *Medical/Technical Officer - While they cannot issue orders in the conventional sense, they are in complete control of their work areas, the Infirmary and the Technical bay. They aid the Chief in maintaining squad order, recruiting, and training. *Medical/Technical Specialist - Specialists have no real power within Tech-Com, though their wisdom is typically appreciated. They are under direct control of their Officer, but are expected to follow orders from Infantry Officers when given. Category:TechCom Category:Factions